Vehicle passes often must be displayed in motor vehicles when the motor vehicle enters or is parked in a restricted area. The vehicle pass oftentimes takes the form of a plastic placard which bears written authorization information. The placard must be displayed in a prominent location so that the operators of the restricted area can view the placard from outside the vehicle. The rearview mirror of the motor vehicle adjacent or coupled to a front window provides a convenient place to attach the placard.
In many instances the placards cannot be permanently mounted to the motor vehicle (e.g. to comply with visibility or other regulations), such when the motor vehicle is operated on the highway, and needs to be dismounted. Between uses, the placard is often stowed away in the glove compartment of the motor vehicle.
Placards are often used by individuals with medical conditions, disabilities, or handicaps to allow them to park in handicap reserved parking spaces adjacent buildings. However, for such individuals, the placards may be difficult to mount and dismount from a rearview mirror due to their condition, disability, or handicap. Accordingly, there is a need to improve placards.